


【破谅】子夜四时歌（1）

by tdhszsh



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdhszsh/pseuds/tdhszsh
Summary: 集各种雷点于一身的肉文，情敌变情人梗双性，触手，走绳





	【破谅】子夜四时歌（1）

　　轩辕破觉得这应该算是妒忌。  
　　  
　　白帝城中恰逢盛事，龙族这么多年来第一次入城觐见白帝，又是差小半个月便将要过年的时节，是以城中人潮如织，处处披红挂绿，张灯结彩，自是热闹非凡。  
　　  
　　一方面，白帝城中民众在自发庆祝，另一方面，白行夜偕同牧夫人也在皇宫中设下连日的盛宴，款待龙族。白落衡这个公主殿下自然也不得闲。且不说她乃白帝唯一的女儿，尊贵无匹，意义非凡，只道那随龙帝一道入城的龙太子殿下，便已经有足够的理由让白落衡出席——他是落落殿下的未婚夫。虽然龙宫远在天涯海角，白落衡从未见过这位龙太子，但这桩婚事却是在她出生之前就已同龙族有过约定，不容任何闪失。今早天还未亮，白落衡就已经被牧夫人派来的侍女从床上捉回皇宫，精心梳洗打扮，而陈长生和唐三十六虽然担心，身份却还不够受邀赴宴，更别提轩辕破这只小熊。  
　　  
　　什么龙太子，轩辕破酸溜溜地心道，肯定没有先生厉害。  
　　  
　　陈长生在他心目中是世上一顶一的人物，地位不在那虚无缥缈的五圣人之下，所以落落殿下喜欢，也是情有可原，理所应当，轩辕破只偶尔有些小委屈，并不觉得如何。但这个不知从哪冒出来的未婚夫却让他极其不满，轩辕破此生头一次尝到如此滋味，仿佛胃中沉甸甸装着一块石头，又苦又涩，五味杂陈，一时恨不得进宫与那位太子打一架，一时又想要躲得远远的，缩回熊族部落，再不见人。  
　　  
　　轩辕破心情郁闷，一整日都食不下咽，唐三十六这人嘴贱话多，插科打诨几句，气的轩辕破连饭都不吃了，虎着脸就跑出门。唐三十六和陈长生面面相觑，唐三十六道，不吃饭啦？  
　　  
　　陈长生摸了摸额头。  
　　  
　　轩辕破气闷乱走一通，路也不认识了，只见周围随处都是热热闹闹的景象，欢声笑语不绝于耳，却都与他无关。他一只熊立在路当中，孤孤单单，与整个白帝城都格格不入。其实他年少风流，宽肩窄腰，呆是呆了些，但仍有不少大胆女子冲他暗送秋波，只可惜轩辕破心事重重，全然无视了一切艳遇，拖拉着脚步直走到了城外。  
　　  
　　白帝城虽好，城外却是凶险颇多，不甚太平。遥遥可见远处黑压压的莽莽十万大山，如恶兽蛰伏，仿佛下一刻便会暴起，择人而噬。山脚下则是无边无际遮天蔽日的妖魔林，其中瘴气弥漫，危机四伏，听说是有进无出。  
　　  
　　轩辕破听说过其中厉害，回过神来便是一呆，被狠狠吓了一跳，慌慌张张，没头苍蝇似的一气乱撞，更忙中生乱，硬是从妖魔林边界跑到了某个深处，四面八方只有沉默的阴翳高树，看起来哪里都一模一样，根本找不到来时的路。这小呆熊吓坏了，原地团团转了好几圈，不知该如何是好。  
　　  
　　就在这时，一阵说话声随风而来，飘忽不定。  
　　  
　　轩辕破凝神，只勉强听清楚那人道：“……托雅，和我回去……”  
　　  
　　要知道这妖魔林中，大都是未开智的魔族兽类，怎么会有人说话？  
　　  
　　轩辕破心下欢喜。虽然之后就再没有声音，但他听力好，倒也能凭记忆循声找过去，走了不知多远，果然，远远见到树丛中央的空地上，站着一个人。  
　　  
　　那是个华冠丽服，身长玉立的白衣男子。轩辕破小心翼翼地拨开树枝，只见在这一片昏暗中，他竟像是会发光一般，直直站在那里，样貌端丽精致，杏目猫唇，脸颊两侧各垂下两条坠着雕花金饰的小辫子，左耳垂上，还戴着个银色的小耳环。女孩子才扎耳洞呢……轩辕破有些不解，不过这人明明是顶漂亮的一张脸，却又全无雌气，顾盼生辉，一派温润君子模样，不会使人错认性别。他刚刚像是在与人说话，现在只有他一个人在这里，轩辕破仔细一看，发觉他居然在哭。  
　　  
　　这白衣男子并没有发出一点声音，只眼眶通红，眼珠黑漆漆水汪汪的，如同浸在冷水中的两颗墨玉，表情甚至没有一点变化，神态愤恨，身躯微抖，眼睛重重一闭，被弄湿的细密睫毛黏成一簇一簇，颤动着低垂下去，两道清亮亮的眼泪就这么顺着白皙的脸颊流了下来，胸膛深深起伏了一下，柔嫩的红唇半张着，唇下一枚深色小痣也跟着一动，其中风情，难以言说。再度睁开眼睛时，他眼眶更红，眼尾抹了胭脂一般，骄矜的斜挑上去，下睫毛湿漉漉地柔顺贴着，可怜又可爱。  
　　  
　　轩辕破被他的美貌弄得一愣，下意识喟叹一声，不料这一点细不可闻的声响竟立刻被他发觉，白衣人神情一凛，只见一线寒芒闪电般乍现，嗤一声轻响，连空气也一并撕破，好像只是一个呼吸的瞬间，泛着寒光的剑尖便已直指轩辕破咽喉。白衣人衣袂飞扬，束发的发带也随着他的动作甩到半空，一双猫目虽然还是红的，神情却已是冰冷至极，防备而恼怒地盯着轩辕破。  
　　  
　　轩辕破给他吓得嗷一下后退好几步，双手举到耳边，缩着脖子慌忙道：“我不是故意的！我、我没恶意！大侠饶命！！”  
　　  
　　僵持了几息之后，白衣人冷漠地反手收起佩剑。  
　　  
　　轩辕破和他说上话，才发现这人虽然看着倨傲了些，却并不难交流。轩辕破天真烂漫，自然很快便能讨人喜欢，两人并肩坐下，相谈甚欢，轩辕破大大咧咧交代了一堆，白衣人一直看着他，直到他说完，才挑了一下眉毛，含笑道：“孤……咳，我叫——龙儿。”  
　　  
　　轩辕破噗嗤一下笑了。  
　　  
　　他咕哝了一声奇怪，倒也轻松接受了这个有点女气的名字，只对龙儿不知道这里是妖魔林的事颇感惊讶，委婉道你是不是被人骗进来的。  
　　  
　　龙儿脸颊上的肌肉微微抽动，眼神微变，摇头道：“……应该不会。”他顿了顿，补充道，“我前几日刚从燕支山来，并没有结下什么仇家。”  
　　  
　　噢，燕支山。  
　　  
　　轩辕破自动把他归类为魔族，又是第一次来白帝城的生人，不知道妖魔林，虽然有些不太合常理，但也勉强算是个可行的理由，再加上龙儿的模样打扮，轩辕破全然不加怀疑，对于他说的话都信了。  
　　  
　　左右呆在这里不是办法，龙儿也不信什么有进无出，轩辕破和他商议了一下，决定两人一起走走，或许能找到出路。  
　　  
　　只是说说容易，人在妖魔林中，根本无法分清前行方向，长时间看着一成不变的风景，五感几乎要失效，再加上无处不在的瘴气，停留的愈久，只会愈发晕头转向，难以保持精神。  
　　  
　　轩辕破与龙儿随意选了个方向，艰难前行，也不知过了多久，龙儿累地细喘，额头一层薄薄汗珠，他们二人却似乎仍在原地打转，根本分辨不出究竟走到了哪里。龙儿脸色一白，也意识到了这事的严重性。  
　　  
　　轩辕破人傻胆大，倒是信心满满地坚信先生肯定会来救他。龙儿不愿意细说，但轩辕破也能猜到几分，他定然是偷偷溜出来玩的，时间拖得越长，他的表情就越焦虑，眉心皱着，嘴唇也抿紧成一条直线，只是他唇形如弓，天然翘着，竟不显得严肃，反而更像赌气撒娇。  
　　  
　　二人又走了一阵，只见周围忽然零星出现了几朵手指肚大小的白色小花，花心泛着淡淡的粉。轩辕破用力一嗅，只觉得异香扑鼻，幽幽缠缠，惹得人有些分心。龙儿浑然不觉，用他那把剑拨开枝叶，继续向前走，沿途那花越来越多，香气也浓烈到无法忽视的地步，轩辕破呼吸急促，心跳得厉害，转头一看龙儿，也是害羞一般两颊粉红，直蔓延到耳朵上，连耳朵尖都染上了羞赧的颜色。可怜这二人若是有陈长生那般见识，就能知道，这看似普普通通的白色小花，实则有个叫人如雷贯耳的名字——镜月情花。  
　　  
　　镜花水月，情天欲海，也只有妖魔林这等三不管地界中，才会天然生出这般魔族邪植。  
　　  
　　不过以龙儿的聪慧，虽然不知缘由，却也察觉到了不对劲。他板着脸，虚弱地轻咳了几声，用剑刃挑开面前一根横亘而过的藤蔓，刚准备开口，却见异象陡生——  
　　  
　　那儿臂粗细的藤蔓竟如同活物一般，缓缓扭动起来，尖端略细，如同一根鞭子，准确无误地向龙儿袭来。龙儿心下一惊，一把抓住轩辕破的手臂，奋力向背后一扯，另一只手反手握剑，垫步一挑，藤蔓立刻被削金如铁的宝剑割断成两截，断口处流出些透明粘液。只是紧接着，又有许多根粗细不同的藤蔓从暗处探出，虎视眈眈，将二人团团包围。  
　　  
　　龙儿后背生出一层冷汗，并不敢分神，只能僵持不动，低声道：“这是什么？怎么办？”  
　　  
　　轩辕破抓住他的手，安抚性地轻拍几下，保证道：“别怕，我们一起冲出去。”  
　　  
　　说是说得好听，实际应对起来，这灵活的藤蔓源源不绝，根本无法杀灭。  
　　  
　　龙儿一个不慎，一根细小的绿色树藤，竟直接缠住了他的脚腕。  
　　  
　　他还未察觉，藤蔓已然猛地收紧，陷入白色的靴子里，又圈圈缠绕，瞬间就困住了他一条小腿，再向后一拽，龙儿一个踉跄，站也站不稳当，狼狈地向后歪倒。随即，更多的藤蔓紧随而上，绑住了他的四肢，腰颈也各缠上一根藤条，让他无法动弹，同时，还有无数深绿浅青的藤蔓环伺四周，交错晃动，包围了不幸沦为囊中珍馐的猎物。  
　　  
　　龙儿剑术精妙，起初还能挣扎，削掉几根青藤，后来便被完全紧紧拉扯住，令他四肢大张，几根较为细小的趁机从袖口领口钻了进去，紧贴着皮肤游走，触感光滑黏腻，丝毫没有平常草木的清爽感，而是犹如生肉一般蠕动颤抖，冰凉恶心。那透明粘液粘在身上，居然不是凉的，反而微微发烫，其中大概有催情成分，一旦沾染，连带着浑身皮肤都泛起了一层浅浅的粉。藤蔓灵活如人手，很快就撕破了龙儿的锦衣，令他露出一身白皙好肉。穿上衣服时还不显，如今浑身赤裸，方能发觉龙儿瘦削娇嫩，看着便是养尊处优的贵族子弟，身上连道伤疤也没有，仿佛白玉雕出冰雪塑就的一个美人，连胸前两点小乳都是嫩生生的粉红色，腰肢纤细，盈盈一握，约摸轩辕破一揽之数。但即便如此，他也不会给人一丝一毫的娇弱感，更像是受了委屈戏弄的猫，这一时忍了，眼角眉梢却明晃晃带着恶意，心底恶狠狠地记仇，一旦得势，便会骄横地加倍报复回来。  
　　  
　　慌乱之中，轩辕破没有看到，那龙儿不但看着像个冰美人，连气急败坏时口鼻中呼出的气，都若有若无地带着几片细小的雪花冰渣，喷到藤蔓上，便迅速结出一层薄薄的冰霜，又很快因为温度而融化成水。  
　　  
　　这邪植似有灵智，龙儿刚才砍杀得有多凶狠，如今遭受的折辱就多过分。轩辕破虽然天生勇武，但仍是不及，在藤蔓攻击下只能抱头鼠窜，哇哇大叫，误打误撞爬上了一棵不高的漆黑树木。  
　　  
　　而那紧追不舍的藤蔓，竟然就这么停了。  
　　  
　　藤蔓的尖端悬在半空，扭动几下，试探着想要靠近轩辕破，但在还未触碰到他的一瞬间，便飞快地缩了回去。  
　　  
　　轩辕破双目紧闭，四肢并用抱在树叉上，本来眼泪都快吓出来了，但半晌不见动静，他悄咪咪睁开一只眼睛，左右乱瞟，才发现如此异状。他仔细一看，发觉这棵树黑糊糊如枯木一般，但不光是藤蔓，连那与藤蔓相伴而生的白花都对这树退避三舍，隔出来好大一块空地，藤蔓在四周纠缠盘结，织成密网，这一侧却只光秃秃生着这一棵黑树。  
　　  
　　须知这世间乾坤阴阳，万事万物，皆相生相克，这镜月情花没有蔓延至整个妖魔林，只屈居在这一片的原因，正是在这与它双生的乌木上。镜月情花水火不侵，却独独无法触碰这乌木，偏偏二者一贯同根而生，有这藤蔓的地方，必然会生出乌木来。  
　　  
　　轩辕破当然不懂这些，但并不妨碍他领会精神，明白藤蔓不敢碰这棵树。轩辕破心下安定大半，一面警惕周围动静，一面慌里慌张地寻找龙儿身影。  
　　  
　　与此同时，龙儿则深陷藤蔓之中，手腕脚腕都被束缚，脖子亦被勒紧，令他几近窒息，不得不张口粗喘，一根藤蔓便趁机探入他口中，将小嘴填满。龙儿呜咽出声，想要咬断藤蔓，却只能用牙齿划破一层油皮，弄得满口苦中带着腥甜的粘液。那粘液与他身上的无异，都有催动情欲的功效，吞咽下肚之后，那股热意便顺着经脉血液透了出来，浑身上下，尤其乳头和股间，都变得难以抑制的瘙痒灼热，渴望被摸一摸，碰一碰。  
　　  
　　龙儿口角流涎，无力反抗，在藤蔓绕上他的大腿，令他双腿弯曲，向两边打开时，也只是可怜兮兮地挣扎了一下，便酥软地暴露出了异于常人的隐秘之处。只见他雪白两条大腿之间，颜色偏浅的阳物已经半硬竖着，下面却奇异地生着一处粉嫩无毛的女穴，也是浅浅的颜色，比寻常女子来得更加紧窄些，宛如少女一般，再往下，才是新剥出壳的荔枝似的两瓣翘臀，臀缝中隐约可见同样嫩生生的穴。  
　　  
　　原来，这漂亮美人竟是个雌雄同体的双儿。  
　　  
　　轩辕破傻呆呆看着他腿间情景，讷讷无语，张口结舌半晌，磕磕巴巴小声叫了好几句他的名字，见龙儿根本听不到，这才醒过神，厉喝一句“龙儿”。  
　　  
　　龙儿低低地软哼一声，像是发春的小猫。  
　　  
　　那藤蔓还未入巷，只是有两根细的树藤拨开肥嫩阴唇，另一根粗些的则贴上阴户，扭动着摩擦屄口，灵活的尖端如细绳一般，缠住小小的蕊珠，硬生生从内里揪起，拉扯捻动几下，娇嫩的阴蒂便充血翘起，女穴中亦涌出粘滑淫液，把两腿之间弄得一片水光。虽说龙性本淫，但龙儿出身高贵，位高权重，哪里有人敢碰他，他自己又一向清心寡欲，极少触碰这处，如今只是让藤蔓蹭蹭，便已然毫无防备地沉迷于这陌生情欲之中，四肢百骸都又酥又痒，忍不住要夹紧双腿，却被藤蔓紧紧扯住，只能无助地来回挣扎晃动，看上去倒像是在主动在那墨绿色长藤上磨屄自慰一般。那藤蔓其实并不如何光滑，白花落下之后，便留下一个个拇指大小的凸起肉瘤，把柔软的阴户挤压变形，在入口处不断摩擦戳弄，刺激敏感的粘膜。忽然间，另有一根藤蔓伸了过来，似要争夺蜜源，同样紧紧缠住硬硬的小肉豆，向另一方向拉扯，激得龙儿又痛又爽，似是有股尿意盘桓不去，他酸胀的小腹不断抽搐着，腰绷得死紧，连脚趾都蜷曲起来，双目无助地闭紧，哑着嗓子浪叫一声，身体一弹，被磨得红肿的女穴失禁一般，喷出大股透明淫液，竟是敏感到被玩阴蒂玩到潮吹。  
　　  
　　轩辕破情急之下，徒手掰断一根树枝，向那处掷去，那些藤蔓果然触电似的立刻四下退开，再顾不得龙儿。龙儿刚刚高潮，现在被放下，也只是失神地瘫软在一堆枯死石化的藤蔓之上，软绵绵地喘息。轩辕破看着四周虎视眈眈的藤蔓，生怕它们卷土重来，只好连声哄诱， 才勉强唤回他一丝神智。  
　　  
　　“……乖，乖乖，来我这里，拉住我的手……”  
　　  
　　龙儿习惯性地吐出薄软舌尖，舔过自己的下唇。  
　　  
　　要到轩辕破那里去，又要避开无处不在的藤蔓，唯有一条通路，那便是一根才死去不久的藤蔓，大约二指粗细，还泛着暗淡的绿色，上面同样生着一个一个更大一些的肉瘤。藤蔓由低到高，斜着连通两处，只是最低处也是在龙儿腰际略上的高度，上面又满是滑不溜手的粘液，唯一的办法便只能骑跨在这根藤蔓上，双腿双手发力往前挪。  
　　  
　　龙儿虽然现如今神志不清，但他一向无论对人对己都狠得下心，这又是最好的办法，别无选择，是以不用轩辕破开口，他便喘匀了气，抬腿跨上藤蔓，双手在前扶着，一寸一步，慢慢往前挪过去。他浑身赤裸，又有体重压着，双脚离地，那藤蔓果然立刻陷入刚刚被玩弄过的穴里，连股沟都不能幸免，整个人都挂在上面，往前一点，藤蔓都会狠狠蹭过湿漉漉的嫩处。每隔一段便凸起来的肉瘤更是挤压着肿胀的蕊珠，他只能用泛滥的淫液把那肉瘤弄湿弄软，才能慢慢滑过去，偶然失了力气，腰上一晃，便迫不得已狠狠吃进去，眼看着肉瘤深陷入红嫩女穴中，龙儿双腿发抖，眼角湿润，又是一次高潮，骚水沿着他被磨红的大腿根淌下来，扯出细细长丝，悬而不断。  
　　  
　　轩辕破急得满头大汗，分明是一副极有攻击性的狭长眉眼，如今看着，却完全是只呆熊。  
　　  
　　龙儿现在心情不爽，自然看他也不顺眼，水汽迷蒙的杏目瞪他一眼，漆黑的瞳仁儿中飞快的闪过一丝金色光芒，脸颊上亦浮现出几片青色鳞片的形状，不过转瞬即逝，仿佛是幻觉一般。  
　　  
　　他又艰难前行了一段，刚刚好够轩辕破伸长手臂够到他。轩辕破咬牙拉住他的手，奋力一拽，将龙儿整个扯进怀里，两个人抱成一团，囫囵着向后仰倒，一齐了摔下去。  
　　  
　　


End file.
